New beginnings But Still the Same
by Stormtrooper36
Summary: There is plenty of SonicXMLP but not very many were Sonic is consider the bad guys by the ponies. So Yeah that is my story gimmick. Now most would probably say that makes no since for the ponies to be against Sonic well read the story and find out how it does. (Also this is my first story so critiques are welcomed. Just do not be a prick.) Thank you for reading!
1. Prologue

A cool breeze blew over the tranquil hills with the sun shining brightly. In fact even the flowers were in bloom giving off a wondrous fragrance with the birds singing their sweet song. if one was to close their eyes everything would seem perfectly happy. But if you look slightly to the right, you would see everything is but peaceful. The cool breeze is hot and sticky, as the hills shake and crumble as the sun bakes the ones below. The birds are drowned out by the roars of hundreds and the cries of hundreds more. Pastel ponies fight against zebras and dogs atop the hills felling one another with swords, spears, and magic. Griffons and pegasus fight in the air and a specific pegasus in particular one with a coat of cyan and main of rainbows. Her name Rainbow Dash and which is where story begins.

"Crap I just had that fixed you turkey" Rainbow Dash muttered as a griffin's talon ripped right through here Wonderbolts armor. The griffin let out a shriek of anger. "Just like a turkey not even gonna say sorry" Dash let a dagger fly forth from her hoof straight into the Griffin's eye. The griffin let out a shriek of agony before falling to down to the plant below, "really should have said sorry."

"Dash get your flank back into formation!" shouted an orange mare with a fiery mane.

"Sorry cap. I just had to take care of a turkey. He messed up my armor."

"And if you don't fall back in line your armor will be the least of your worries!" The fiery maned pegasus barked back. She then proceeded to observe the chaos of the battle around her. Then she spotted what she was looking for. There before her was a flock of roughly twenty heavily armored griffons. "There six o'clock must be where their commander is. Fly straight through and fast. Hit as many as you can and whatever you do don't break formation."

"Um, Spitfire you sure about this? We're good but flying through twenty griffons can not end well with just five of us," said a light-blue Wonderbolt.

"Hell yes! We can! Soarin we're the Wonderbolts for Celestia's sake! The best of the best! What type of question is that?!" Rainbow retorted to Soarin. How could he have any doubts they could do this we're unstoppable.

"Look I know this is going to suck but we have to hold them here or else their at Canterlots gates! Besides reinforcements are on their way. So lets do it!" And with that statement all doubt from any of their minds were kicked right out and they flew towards their target. Dash ready her dirk in her right hoof and her knife in her left, ready to launch at a moments notice. Anticipation was gnawing at her mind for this assault would be one of the craziest shes been in since she began fighting for this damned war. She thought of how her biggest worry used she was going to impress the Wonderbolts and join them before the war. Now she was one, but not what she expected at all. Killing and fighting was not in the plan at all. Yet here she was now about to kill more in the name of Celestia and her kingdom. Celestia fuck me. And with that last thought she let her first knife fly straight at a griffon the blade sliding cleanly into the slit were his helmet and armor did not protect his neck. One down. Don't have to think about it anymore...just ingrained into my mind. Just do. Griffins axe coming down, block with my dirk. Griffin on my left is about to hit Fleetfooot. My knife strikes him in the wing, another knife in my hoof already. Griffon's axe coming for my head. Duck. Jab right at were his armor is the thinnest. Pierced the armor right into his chest. Probably hit his heart, he's dead. All this has become way too familiar this does not feel like me. I'm Rainbow Dash twenty percent cooler than anyone else I should be flying and putting on awesome shows for cheering fans. Now that should be automatic actions not this killing! This is just too normal Stay positive though gotta be tough.

"Oh that's a new feeling," she commented as she looks at her side and there was a griffin spear lodged in her side. Just a spear in my side no biggy...Wait there's a spear stuck in my side! That's a huge biggy! Ow this hurts like Hell! Hope it didn't hit anything important. Oh now I'm falling...Great. Okay plummeting now got to pull up. Soften the fall. Don't die can't break my promise to Pinkie. Dash's wings slowly stretched out she began to flap as hard as she could but the pain stopped from pulling up the ground approached faster and faster until THUNK! This pain was nothing like Dash has felt everything in her body was screaming, Pretty sure my bones aren't supposed to feel like I just got pelted by a hailstorm. Aw, crap. Dash looked back to see the left side of her armor covered in blood where the spear had hit her. Well now thats going to just be a pain to wash out. Now struggling to her hooves she began to observe her surroundings. Great… why did I have to land on the Zebra and Dogs side…

Around her was a multitude of Zebras and Diamond dogs. Armored and moving in for the kill the Dogs cackling and sending forth taunts. "Dash hold on!" Spitfire yelled charging towards Dash ready to aid her.

"Captain!" On your left," Dash shouts back at her. Because fast approaching was her was three Griffons. Well crap, I guess this is it. Well if I'm going down its going to be awesome! With that Dash ready herself holding the blade of her dirk in her mouth and one of her array of knives in her hoof. "Come on you cocks! You think you can take me!" With that last taunt a Diamond Dog sent itself flying at her. Dash responded by sending her knife square between his eyes. She then moved to counter the Zebra charging at her from behind. She narrowly stops his sword with her Dirk as she kicks him away. Giving her just enough time to send a knife into his foreleg. Ok I got this I can do it no problem hold on a little longer...Oh crap that hurts. Dash looks back to see an arrow lodged in her back. Yep that hurts. Help would really be appreciated. Where is the reinforcements!? And what in Equestria is that noise?

A loud whining noise could be heard approaching fast then suddenly a trio of egg shaped metallic beings landed around her, surrounding her. They had what looked like a weird metal backpacks. But the strangest thing was what was in their hand, it looked like a box with a small handle on the bottom and a hole in the front. Then she heard one of them speak but the voice sounded wrong. As if it was not truly alive. It sent a chill down her spine. "Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash we are here to assist you by getting you to the nearest medic. We are your reinforcements. Stay behind us."

"Uh...thanks? Who are you exactly?"

"I am Unit #362 of the Eggman Empire." And with that 362's box lets out a beam of what looks like light. Is that some sort of magic? Or something? It struck a zebra in the chest burning straight through its armor and clean into its chest dropping the zebra immediately. Ok good thing they're on our side. Just… Wow that Zebra was dropped just like that and the guy is still sending light beam thingies they just keeping dropping one after another. With that last thought they began moving back towards the ponies lines. Giving Dash a chance to observe more of the battle. There was at least a hundred of the red-egg shaped beings flying through the air and even more different types of metal beings. Some looked like giant metal bees! This crazy this is are reinforcements?! They are destroying the Tuko Huru!

"Rainbow Dash! are you ok?" Dash looked up to see Spitfire approaching her with a medical kit.

"Yah I am now thanks to these guys. Holy crap they're tough. They're kicking the Tuko Huru's sorry but. So do you know what in Equestria the Eggman Empire is?" Dash asks Spitfire who has now landed and begun applying bandages as they move back to safety.

"No clue. If they're not killing us I'm happy. Besides it's giving everyone time to regroup and treat the wounded." Spitfire continues to apply the bandages to Rainbow Dash and clean up her wounds. A large and low rumble could be heard bewildering both mares who look around for what they expect is a large army to be approaching or something. But they never expected this. They look up to see a large red-metal ship flying!

"What the! Is that a flying boat what! Boats can't FLY!"

"Well apparently that one can...Holy fuck I hope that thing belongs to that Eggman Empire thing. As if someone was listening to their conversation a voice could be heard throughout the battlefield coming from the ship.

"Do not be alarmed ponies! The robots and a ship are all here to assist you against the

Tuko Huru. The Eggman empire is your ally and your salvation fall back to avoid any more bloodshed. Tuko Huru, lovers of chaos and disorder know your place and flee or feel the wrath of justice! For I am Dr. Eggman judge and executioner!

**Author's Note. So start off with this is my first story so please leave a critique because I would love to get better. Just don't be a jerk about how you critique. Now to the story if you are having a lot of questions such as who's the Tuko Huru and why are the ponies at war, or why is Eggman there? Well you should be because I left this prologue vague on purpose to get people interested, so hopefully that worked. But again reviews would be most welcomed. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

It's been just about a month since Dr. Eggman has arrived and he has already managed to set up a factory in basically every city and even some towns and they are churring out more of his robots at incredible rates. This has allowed him to push back the Tuko Huru to the edge of Equestria's borders and saved many ponies lives and helps keep them out of combat which has freed them up to take care of rebuilding and with Eggman's technology they have rebuilt cities and advanced their technology beyond any ponies wildest dreams. It made their weaponry surpass the Tuko Huru to which resulted in battles being one sided jokes when the ponies did participate and usually it was just small elite units such as the Wonderbolts who currently were on a mission to find a very important item for Dr. Eggman.

"So remind me again what the heck a _Chaos Emerald_ is again? And why are we, the Wonderbolts, searching for it shouldn't some grunts be doing this," a very annoyed Rainbow Dash whines to her team.

"It's some sort of really powerful gem that Eggman wants. And if he thinks it is important enough to specifically request us to find it then so be it. Besides would you rather be killing more in some battle?" Spitfire retorts.

Rainbow let out a long sigh and lowers her head. "No I'm happy we don't have to go kill more but this is still boring. I mean why can't we be performing shows to raise moral?"

"Yeah that would be more entertaining, but we owe Eggman big time for the good hes done. I mean he saved us from being destroyed, helped us rebuild, and advance our technology so much its crazy. I mean look at our weapons!" Rainbow's head turns to see strapped to her side is a laser rifle that could cut through the toughest griffin armor and she had an identical one on her other side. It made the battles she has been in since Eggman arrived a lot easier and allowed them to do so impressive feats. Ironically her most trusty weapon was still her dirk.

"Well looks like things might get a bit interesting cause I have a lock on an Emerald!" Sorain exclaims to the rest of them. Sorian now pointing his forehoof towards a small clearing in the forest below. "There right down there!"

"You're joking right. Please tell me you're joking," Dash responds toward him. Sorain only gave a sad shake of his head. "...Great. Of course it's the Everfree Forest of all places."

"Well you wanted excitement here you go. Ok form up Dash on me Fleetfoot with Sorain. Let's make this quick!" With that the four pegasus made a beeline for the clearing.

_Ok got to be ready for anything this is the Everfree Forest a lot of screwed up crap in here. There could be timberwolves, poison joke, maybe even some zebras. They like hiding out in there for some reason. Now if we really just have shit luck then we might get an ursa major. But at least whatever it is I'll know what it is._ They land on the edge of the clearing and began to observe their surroundings. _This is so bizarre it's just an open field of grass and in the middle there's a stump with a...What...What is that?! _"Um Captain do you se-" Dash begins to say but Spitfire cuts her off.

"Yes I see that...thing on the stump. No I don't know what it is." Spitfire snaps at Dash before she could ask another question.

On the stump lays a blue figure with red sneakers and white gloves. It looks to have long spines also. But most importantly the Chaos Emerald laid beside it. It had a warm green glow to it. "So the scanner on this thing is going nuts!" Sorain said while looking at the small computer mounted on his forehoof.

"So does anypony got any ideas if that thing is hostile?" Spitfire asks. The three just shook their heads.

"Sorry Captain I didn't brush up on my freaks of nature reading before this," Fleetfoot responds sarcastically.

"Well since you didn't study you can have the pleasure of asking it for the emerald than."

"Fuck no! Let's just send Dash to steal it. She is the fastest so if it wakes up we can just jet out of here and it's definitely not fast enough to catch her. And if for some reason Dash is to slow and it's hostile we can just blast it into nothing."

"That's not too shabby of an idea actually. I like!"

"I don't!" Dash protested but to no avail because the other three had set their mind to this plan and gave her a look that said you're not getting out of this. "Celestia fuck me…"

_Ok just slowly creeping towards a possibly dangerous blue rat thing to steal a shiny rock. No big deal I'm to awesome to mess up! I got this! You know what up close this things actually kind of adorable! No! Focus just reach out and grab the Emerald. _Dash's hoof was just inches away from the Emerald until it was stopped by a voice.

"Didn't your mother teach you stealing is wrong?" The creature said without even opening his eyes to fully acknowledge her. This causes Rainbow Dash to leap back a few feet in fright. "Oh so you're also jumpy good to know." This gets Dash to train her rifles on the creature. Who has yet to even move from his position let alone open his eyes. By this point the others had flown up beside Dash to aid her. "Plus you've got friends."

Spitfire deciding this thing is not a threat currently began to speak, "Ok um… what are you?"

"A hedgehog."

"Ok hedgehog, who are you and why do you have that Chaos Emerald." Spitfire saying Chaos Emerald clearly got the hedgehog's attention because he opened one emerald colored eye to look at her.

"Tell him to scan me with that computer. It'll tell you who I am. Not exactly correct but probably as far as you're concerned it'll tell you. As to why I have the Chaos Emerald. It's mine."

Spitfire nodded at Soarian to tell him to do it. So Sorain raised his forehoof and hit a few buttons to begin the scan. In less then a second his wrist computer is flashing alerts and saying. "Priority one alert! Priority one Alert! Apprehend terrorist Sonic The Hedgehog for crimes against Eggman!"

"Spitfire! This is the guy that destroyed Eggman's planet!" Sorain shouted.

"Wait that's the story that fat prick told you? I knew he had a bad memory but this is just sad," Sonic's voice stayed as calm as can be but Rainbow caught a hint of unease and anger in his voice for the first time since he started talking.

"We need to take this guy to the Princesses he'll be a heck of a gift for Eggman!" This gets Sonic to finally move. He leaps off the stump right down to the ground in front of Rainbow Dash.

"I'm going to be honest when Eggman told us the story of how you caused him so many problems while he tried to bring peace and harmony I pictured someone bigger and tougher looking," Dash comments while observing how Sonic stood barely at eye level with her. Sonic just simply shrugs his shoulders to this.

"Can't please everyone," he replys sarcastically. "So you going to attack me, then take me to your ruler or something. Then hand me over to Eggman all gift wrapped?"

"Well you could always come willingly and we don't have to beat you silly," Spitfire retorts. This causes Sonic to just start laughing to the point where he sits on the stump and has to wipe his eyes of tears.

Dash looks at the other three with a confused look. _Is this guy seriously laughing at the idea of us taking him down? He must really must be crazy. _After a few more seconds Sonic wiped his eye and looks at the serious faces staring at him.

"Wait you're serious? Yep you are. Ok then try to take me, just remember I gave you a warning and a chance to walk away."

"Remember we gave you a chance to buddy," Dash counters. _It's go time! _Sonic stood back up as the rest them got into a fighting stance. Sonic just stood there casually. _Did he just fucking yawn! Yeah he did!_

"So you guys going to attack me yet? I'm getting bored."

_Ok that's it!_ With that Rainbow launches herself at him. But instead of connecting with him she only lands atop the tree stump baffled and confused.

"See the objective when beating someone to a pulp is hitting them. It's very essential," Dash turns around to see Sonic leaning against a very befuddled Spitfire. Spitfire reaches back and grabs his arm and she sends him flying over her head towards Dash who was readying a punch. "Really you ponies can do better than that" Sonic says as he flips around to kick Dash squarely in the chest. "Please tell me this isn't the best you guys can do."

"Sorain, Fleetfoot! Hit'em on the sides!" Spitfire shouts,

"Ugh so straight forward and to the point where the style? The pizzazz?" The three closed in on Sonic and as they are about to hit him he just seems to disappear. So then Sorain and Fleetfoot crashes into each other but Spitfire manages jump over and avoid them. Dash just finished picking herself up to see fiasco take place.

"Holy crap he's fast!" She exclaims.

"I mean my name is Sonic. It would kind of be sad if I wasn't," Sonic said to her while standing right next to her. Dash then let out a fury of punches toward him which Sonic nimbly kept dodging. "Rainbow Dash come on. You're supposed to be the fast one! I mean your name has Dash in it! This is sad." Rainbow stops her failing barrage of hooves.

"Wait nopony ever said my name. How do you know thats my name?"

"Um… Lucky guess?" Sonic replies shrugging his shoulders. Then before Dash could reply he jumps into the air and spins around kicking Rainbow in the face in the process. Spitfire charges at Sonic with her sword drawn.

"Is this enough pizzazz for you?" Spitfire mumbles mockingly as she slices at him with the sword in her mouth. Sonic narrowly dodging the sword jumps back to make more distance between him and her sword.

"Not really, I've seen better. Then again it is pretty hard to top fighting a giant water god. So I'll give you an A for effort." Spitfire stops to process what he just said and barely has enough time to raise a hoof to block Sonic's incoming fist. But she does not have enough time to block his knee that hits her in the chest which he follows with a kick that sends her flying away. At this point Soarin and Fleetfoot are charging toward Fleetfoot leading with a few punches which Sonic manages to block. But Sorain leaps over Fleetfoot landing a kick to Sonic's head, sending him crashing into a tree. "Ah yeah now we're talking! Come at me!" Sonic charges at the two with a look of pure excitement mixed with the cockiest grin in the world.

"Is this guy nuts!" Dash exclaims before witnessing Sorain getting kicked right in the head by Sonic. _Ok fuck it! I don't think Eggman will care if this guys dead when we bring him!_ Dash flips off the safety on her rifle and then bites down on the trigger, on the harness that connects her two rifles, letting the two rifles fire at the blue figure. The lasers strike him right in the side sending him flying against the stump. "Take that you blue shit!"

"Geez louise Dash! Did you really need to blast him like that?" Spitfire asks her.

"Well we clearly weren't getting anywhere fast."

"But did you really need to kill him?" The four pegasus froze when they heard a very amused laugh.

"Really you though that would be enough to off me? I've survived falling from space! I'm pretty sure I can take one of Eggy's little blasters." Sonic cockly states.

"What how!? You should be dead!" Dash stamers two of those blast would cook most griffins! Let alone a stupid hedgehog!"

"Well as you can see I'm not just any 'stupid hedgehog.' So that little fight was fun now lets go meet your little princesses."

"Wait a second you said you didn't want to go see the Princesses," Fleetfoot interjects.

"No, I said I didn't want to be your prisoner and I wouldn't be given to Eggman. But I would go. Or something like that."

"No, you didn't you just laughed at the idea after we suggested we could beat your sorry blue butt and force you," Spitfire counters.

"Oh yeah you're right. Well we all make mistakes?" Sonic replies with a sly grin.

"You're unbelievable. Unfucking believable."

**Who Can't believe I knocked this one out so fast! But that is what happens when you get good old snow days. But anyways the Wonderbolts have seem to meet an "chatted with someone pretty important now. So what will happen next wait and see! But anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Priority one has been identified." Priority one has been identified."A gloved hand reached out and silenced the automated voice.

"So he still lives. No bother my plans can still continue. The hedgehog is no longer a threat to me. I know I can beat him and so does he." Eggman said while sitting in his command chair looking over the images of battle raging below. "The Tuko Huru has been a fine distraction and in fact a worthy opponent for my forces. But in the end my Badniks have proven superior. This little fight shall be soon wrapped up. Then these ponies shall be fully enamored by me and I'll play the humble savior only to strike when they are least prepared. I've done it before and I can do it again but this time I know not to leave any loose ends. But Sonic I insist, try and stop me, tell these ponies exactly what I'm going to do you will find only deaf ears. These ponies are too trusting for their own good it's sickening, how easily they believed me. You'll find them most spiteful towards you and ready to cast you away and to me. For once you aren't the hero but the villain so have fun in your new role." Eggman finished with a long laugh that could only describe as vile and evil.

"So since we're done fighting and we agree I won't be a prisoner let's head to Canterlot!" Sonic exclaimed to the Wonderbolts who were doing everything they could to not attack him again.

"Yeah great. You're still are prisoner we just won't tie you up. Yet," Spitfire retorted. "Ok so who's going to carry him so it doesn't take all day to get there?"

"Carry me? Uh no thanks I can get there much faster on my own trust me."

"Look I know you're quick on your feet in fight. But that doesn't even compare to what we can do when we get in the air and flying."

"Oh really is that so?"

"Yes it is. So get somepony to give you a ride so we can move."

"No I'll run, trust me it'll be fine."

"For the love of… You won't be able to even keep up with Sorain let alone Rainbow Dash! So get a ride!"

"Look I can get there way faster than you can! So let's just get going!" With that last comment Sonic blasted leaving a huge cloud of dust and four coughing and baffled pegus.

"He's making a break for it!" Spitfire sputtered out between coughs.

"I'm on him!" Dash replied and with that Dash takes to the sky and heads after the growing dust cloud. _Ok this guys fast he's already just a spec but if thats all hes got hes not even close to being a problem, _Dash thought as she fast approached the hedgehog. "So please tell me this isn't the fast you can go," Dash taunted as she pulled up beside Sonic, "Because if so your little show back there is really going to make you look stupid."

"So it took you this long to catch me? I'm disappointed you made me wait."

"What?! You know what never mind just come back with me so I don't have to embarrass you because your escape attempt is failing miserably."

"Escape attempt? What are you talking about? I'm going to Canterlot like you guys wanted, just via my own free will. I mean look what we're running towards."

Rainbow Dash looks up to see mountains far off in the distance and resting snugly up in those mountains was Canterlot itself. _Ok then he's actually heading in the right direction. You know maybe a little race could be fun. I mean it's not everyday you get to show up a hedgehog that destroyed a planet _Rainbow thought to herself. "Ok blue-boy how does a little race sound? All the way from here to Canterlot? Or you chicken?"

Sonic now with a over-sized grin on his face leaps clear over Rainbow Dash landing on the opposite side of her. "Finally I thought you would never ask!" Sonic cheered.

"Well ok then give me one second," Dash raised a hoof to her right ear pressing a small black device. "Hey Captain he's keeping his word heading for Canterlot but he still thinks he can beat me in a race so I'm going to show him the worlds faster flyer!"

"Wait What!? No it's a tr-" Spitfire tried to interject but Rainbow Dash shut off her communicator.

"Ok buddy you want a race let's race!" With that Rainbow Dash took off at incredible speeds shooting away from Sonic until he became but a spec. Sonic let out an amused chuckle then with a smirk took after the rainbow maned pegasus. Rainbow looked back to see the Sonic still just a spec in the distance. "Poor guy never stood a chance. I said I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria."

"Seriously?" Sonic asked with a disappointed voice while running in front of her backwards. "Does it look I can fly?"

"What?! Where!? How the heck I just looked back and you were way back there! How?" Rainbow Dash now clearly confused just stares at the smiling Hedgehog.

"It's simple. You're the fastest flyer but I'm the fastest thing alive."

"What! No I'm not even going close to as fast I can get!"

"Then quit yapping and start flapping! Because you're starting to bore me."

"I'll show you," and then Rainbow started to accelerate even faster once again leaving Sonic in the dust. But yet again Sonic caught her at an alarming speed.

"Seriously you really better have more in you then this," Sonic mocked while running alongside her.

"Let's see you talk once I do a Sonic Rainboom!" With that Dash began beating her wings as fast as she could and slowly a small cone began forming around her. Then a loud BOOM could be heard and the rainbow maned pegasus shot forward leaving a large rainbowed colored expanding ring. Sonic now giving out a joyful cheer took off after Dash who was now getting increasingly farther away.

Dash now feeling confident enough that she could take a peek to see where Sonic was. To her delight he was nowhere in sight. "Heh I," Dash began but she had to pause to take a breath, "showed him," Dash finally stuttered out between breaths.

"You sure did show a way past cool sight! I mean I can shatter the sound barrier but however you managed to do that whole rainbow explosion thing is sick!" You gotta teach me that sometime!" Sonic exclaimed while running next Rainbow.

"How!? The!? Who are you exactly!?" Dash stammered out between her heavy breathing. _How is this guy not even breathing slightly hard at all? He's even not winded at all! Dash thought to herself. _

"I thought we're past introductions already? Well if you insist I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog! Just a guy who loves adventure! And showing up cute little ponies who think they're faster than me." With that last comment Sonic took off leaving Dash in a cloud of dust.

_No! No! No! He can't be faster! Nopony is faster than me! I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! Nothing can beat me! _Dash thought to herself. So she began pushing harder than she ever had before. For a second it looked like she was gaining on the figure, but the reason for this was the figure had completely come to a stop in front of Canterlot's gates. Dash finally caught up to the blue hedgehog who was standing there waiting for her.

"Well that was fun. But like I said I'm the fastest thing alive," Sonic said to her. To which Rainbow Dash responded by sitting down and looking at the ground in disbelief.

_I lost! Me Rainbow Dash lost! _Dash thought to herself in disbelief. _Me the fastest flyer in Equestria lost to a stupid hedgehog!_

**_Ok then this took me a little longer to get up then expected but now it's up so that's good. so I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment and tell me what you think. _**


	4. Chapter 3

_I lost, _was all Rainbow Dash could think about as she sat glumly in front of Canterlots gates while she watched Sonic's attempts to talk to the two guards atop the main gates wall's who seemed completely terrified of him.

"Seriously I just want to know where a guy can get some grub!" Sonic complained to the guards who were standing as far back on the walls above as possible while aiming their weapons at him. "Well if you aren't going to tell me where to get food could you at least let me in. The Wonderbolts want me to meet the Princesses. Just ask Rainbow Dash!" Sonic turned towards Rainbow and asked her. Rainbow just continued to stare sullenly at the ground. To which the guards stared at Sonic until one lifted his hoof to his ear where a communicator was.

"Yes sir, it's him. Sonic the guy Dr. Eggman said destroyed their planet," the guard paused for a moment presumably listening to his commander on the other side. "All he has done so far is ask where he can get food and to be let in, plus he is with Wonderbolt Dash," again the guard paused. "What? You want me to tell him a good place to eat! Why? Yes I'm questioning your order because that makes no sense at all!" The guard is now clearly flustered and confused begins to stammer unintelligible words until his fellow guard speaks up.

"Try a Pony Joe's they got great pastries," the guard said to Sonic. "Also you're under arrest."

Sonic looked up at the guard with a large cocky grin. "Why can't I ever go some where the people don't want to arrest me and or kill me?"

"Maybe because you're criminal scum and a monster," Spitfire responded as she flew up next to the blue hedgehog.

"Took you long enough, I don't like waiting you know. And a criminal sometimes just another word for hero," Sonic responded.

"Yeah in your sick world you live in maybe," Spitfire retorted then took a look at her Wonderbolts notably Rainbow Dash and observed her depressed demeanor._This guy really isn't to be trifled with like Eggman said. He really has given us a kick to our pride. But at least he's dumb enough to walk into Canterlot which he won't leave except in our custody and right to Eggman, _Spitfire thought to herself. "I take it you won the race then?"

"Yep I said I would didn't I. So are we going to go meet your princesses or not?"

"You are seriously impatient and cocky you know?"

"I've been told."

The group began moving toward the gates. The guards began to protest that Sonic should be restrained but Spitfire gave them one look that said she was not in a questioning mood. So they began to make their way through the city towards the castle.

The travel towards the castle was very uneventful except for the strange and terrified looks ponies gave Sonic. Along with Sonic trying to convince the Wonderbolts to stop at a Pony Joe's so he could get food, much to their annoyance. This lead the group up to the doors that on the other side the two princesses themselves reined.

"Halt! State your name and business!" The guard on the right of the door commanded.

"Were hookers looking to make some cash," Fleetfoot responded sarcastically. "You know who we are and we have a prisoner the princesses most certainly will want to meet. So open the bloody doors!" The guards are clearly annoyed by Fleetfoot's lack of respect for protocol began to comply until they realized Sonic was not restrained in any way.

"You can not meet the princesses if your prisoner is not restrained!"

"What? You don't trust me?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Look this was the only way would could get him to come without beating him to a pulp. And besides you don't think us and princesses couldn't take whatever he throws at us?" Spitfire asked the guards. " Besides you can just send in more guards if that will make you feel better." The guards seemed to contemplate this for a few moments until finally nodding and opening the doors for them to enter.

Sonic observed the different stained glass windows which each seemed to tell some sort of story about the ponies. Until his eyes finally rested upon the two princesses themselves. The first thing he noticed about both of them is how they the smallest of the two dwarfed him by a foot with the second dwarfing him by about a foot and a half. The smallest of the two had a coat of dark blue almost black. With a mane that looked like a starry night sky. While the taller one had a solid white coat that was complemented with multi colored mane. But there was another mare there just simply a lavender colored unicorn not an alicorn like the princesses. Who looked up at Rainbow Dash and waved at her. To which Rainbow waved back.

"Ah the Wonderbolts what brings you here?" Celestia asked them then looked at Sonic.

"We have a prisoner and a Chaos Emerald for you," Spitfire responded while bowed as everypony else in the room did too except for Sonic.

"Dr. Eggman will be very pleased to hear we have obtained an Emerald for him. Please give it here. You may rise," Celestia responded. Everypony in the room rose and while Spitfire set the Emerald on Celestia's throne. "Now on to your prisoner. Interesting how you are prisoner yet you are not restrained."

"Well I personally wouldn't call myself a prisoner since I'll be leaving shortly," Sonic responded to Celestia.

"Are thou not a bold one. What makes thou be so bold and certain that thou shall leave?" Luna asked Sonic.

"Because I said I would, and I'm a hedgehog of my word."

"Wait you're a talking Hedgehog!" The lavender mare exclaimed. "Hedgehogs can't talk except for the one Eggman said destroyed his planet! That means you're Sonic The Hedgehog! Huh, I thought you would be taller."

"Is this true? Are you Sonic The Hedgehog enemy of our ally?" Celestia asked him while her face showed signs of concern.

"Yep I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. Me an Eggman go way back such as when he robotized my family and made them mindless slaves like the rest of the kingdom. So you could say we don't get along," Sonic responded.

"Hmm, interesting looks like we have two different stories. One from the man who saved my kingdom and one from a lowly Hedgehog. Who I presume fought against my subjects who brought you here?"

"They started it," Sonic pouted like a child.

"No you did," Dash responded to Sonic.

"You tried stealing my Chaos Emerald and then tackling me!"

"Well you blew up Eggman's planet!"

"SILENCE!" Luna shouted shutting the two up. "What in Equestria is wrong with you two!

"She/He started it!" Both Sonic and Rainbow shouted in unison while pointing at another.

"Oh for the love of," Luna began while raising a hoof to her forehead. "Sister can we just blast the rat and save us the headache and Dr. Eggman's time?"

"I am not a rat! I am a hedgehog!" Sonic responded angrily.

"Let us all calm down now. So Sonic can you tell us his story since he clearly has a reason to be against Eggman. And nopony will interrupt him. Is that understood?" Celestia asked while glaring at Rainbow who nodded somely. "Go ahead tell us why the man who saved my kingdom from destruction and done nothing but help is the bad guy and how you are right."

"Well let's see how is he the bad guy? Maybe it's because he did the exact thing to my home as he is to yours now. Such as how you are at war with a superior military force who was about to wipe you out, we were to. But unlike you Eggman didn't come in guns blazing but my own father and uncle found Eggman running from his own people, the very same people who were trying to kill us. So Eggman offered to help us win the war. He built us big shiny robots that ended up turning the tide of the war for us. And everything looked all peachy and good until my uncle built a machine that would turn a living being into a robot. It was intend to allow the injured the ability to walk for example. But in the case of my father save his life. But there was a problem with it. The machine took all free will away from the individual. Which Eggman saw as a great way to take over the world. Which he used to robotize pretty much everyone in the kingdom and most of the world. A few of us escaped but we were all little kids in fact when this all occurred I was five. So I've been fighting him ever since me and my….friends." Sonic explained only to look at the floor in sadness from the mentioning of his friends.

"This is a similar story to what Dr. Eggman said except for the whole taking over by force he claims to have been given the power from the king since he had no true heir to the throne. Then when he took power and you and your friends formed a terrorist group who claimed to be lead by the king's daughter who didn't even exist."

"Sally existed!" Sonic shouted with such ferocity that everypony in the room took a defensive state. "You try to say she didn't exist again! So help me I don't do something stupid as I normally do! If you think what were doing was the work of terrorist! Then call us terrorist but at least call us by the right name. The Freedom Fighters! Best damn friends I ever have had!Just a group of kids trying to save their home from a monster. "

Celestia along with the rest of the room were clearly taken aback by this outburst. Celestia took a moment to regain her thoughts and composure. "I would like to believe that you and your friends were good pon…er people," Celestia muttered out if as unfamiliar with the word. "But it does not change the fact of what you and your friends did. Eggman has shown me records proving all of this and I've seen them first hoof. Such as pictures of you blowing up one of his factories and causing other forms of mahaim. You seem to be in a peculiar place of your word against his and his evidence," Celestia responded.

Sonic looked slightly disappointed by this response from Celestia but seemed to expect it and finally began to speak after a long sigh. "Well you don't have to believe me I'm just here to do my part and warn you he will do what he did to my home to you and take over. So watch your backs.

"Well from where we stand thous accusations of Dr. Eggman make thou sound silly and even more like the bad guy here," Luna said to Sonic who was walking towards one of the stained glass windows and observing it.

"See I didn't fully expect you to believe me I just wanted it off my conscious to know at least I tried. Heck all of you probably still think I blew up my own home and my friends because of what Egghead said. But that is why I said I'm going to be leaving shortly," Sonic responded.

"The only place thou shall be going is a dungeon cell until further trial and proven guilty for certain. Guard arrest him and take him to a dungeon," Luna commanded. "Do not even begin to think you can fight all of us and the only exit is blocked so please come along peacefully."

"See you're half right," Sonic began while taking a few steps back from the stained glass window. "I can't fight all of you but there is more than one exit." The ponies all seemed confused by this statement then a few of their eyes widen in sudden realization of what he meant. "Sorry about your window." With last comment Sonic jumped through window shattering it. He looked down as he began to fall the several hundred feet to the city below, and smiled.

**Well another chapter down, this ones a little longer than the last on by a bit (just over 2000!). **

**So Sonic tells the princesses a little more about himself allowing us to learn a bit more about the blue ball while Dash deals with the fact of someone being faster than her for the first time. Plus Sonic jumping out of the top of a castle, can't wait to see where this goes.**

**So leave a comment or fave and thanks for reading! **


End file.
